


Almost Definitely

by ambercreek95



Series: Massage AU [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, College, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Meet-Cute, POV Craig Tucker, There is an awkward boner, Tweek does yoga and smells like incense and Craig is smitten, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambercreek95/pseuds/ambercreek95
Summary: Craig's in a lot of pain after playing football, so Kenny gives him the number of a friend of his who is a masseuse. Craig's never had a massage before, but he figures it can't hurt to give it a try.If only he had known the masseuse was going to be so cute, he probably would have come a lot sooner.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: Massage AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785076
Comments: 35
Kudos: 159





	Almost Definitely

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again and as always to tweekscoffebean for her beta on this story.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this fluffy one shot that helped me get out of my writing slump!

It was Kenny’s suggestion that Craig go get a massage. Generally, Craig doesn’t like being touched by other people but after playing touch football with the guys, his whole body feels stiff as a board and the pain radiating from his back and neck is getting hard to handle. After his fifth bout of complaining in as many hours - his neck sounding like an empty water bottle being crushed as he stretched it out - Kenny threw a scrunched up piece of note paper with a scribbled number on it. He told him in a hushed tone, so as not to feel the wrath of the college campus librarian berating them for being too loud, that it was the number for a friend of his that is a trained masseuse and that he could “help loosen him up a bit” with a wink. Craig’s only response was to give him the middle finger. He still plucked up the piece of paper, shoving it into his back right pocket. It stayed there, forgotten about, for 3 days until Craig was hastily shoving his clothes into the washing machine and it fell out on to the laundry room floor. At that point, Craig was walking and moving like he’s 80 years old so he figured that he had nothing lose – that he might as well give it a try.

That is how Craig found himself in the hallway of an unfamiliar brownstone apartment building on a Friday afternoon, listening to loud exclamations coming from behind the door he just knocked on.

“Ow – fuck! I’m coming! Just a minute!” the voice yells. A crashing noise and a loud, fed-up groan sounded from inside the apartment. Craig snickers quietly to himself.

A few moments later, the apartment door flies open with gusto and Craig has to consciously try and stop his jaw from dropping.

On the other side of the threshold is a blonde man around Craig’s age, standing on one leg and holding his right foot like it is giving him a great deal of pain. That is all unremarkable though, as it is his striking, elfin-like face and the fact that his lean, contoured torso is unclothed that had Craig gulping almost audibly. He has his hair pulled back from his face in a headband, and his olive-green linen pants hang low on his hips. Craig has to physically force his eyes away from the faint patch of curly blonde hair trailing the space between his navel and the waistband of his pants.

“You must be Craig!” He’s given a face-splitting grin from the blonde, “It’s nice to meet you. Come in, come in. don’t be shy!” He steps back from the doorway and waves Craig in. “Sorry about the mess man, I’ve been trying to re-organise my house and it’s kind of gone to shit.”

Craig tears his eyes away from the talkative man in front of him to cast his gaze around the living area. All the storage spaces - shelves, cabinets, draws – were void of any stuff, missing whatever contents was previously stored there. It then seems that the aforementioned missing contents is strewn across every square inch of floor available, only leaving a small clear passageway from the front door to the kitchen and the short, narrow hallway.

The sound of the door clicking shut has Craig turning back around and draws his eyes back to the other man in the room. “It’s all good.”

He gives Craig a small smile and nods his head once before starting towards the room at the end of the short hallway. “Cool dude, just give me 2 seconds to chuck a shirt on and then we can get started.” Craig almost calls out to tell him not to bother with a shirt, but then he realises just how creepy that is and has to physically shake his head to disperse the perverted thought. A brief moment later, the blonde exits the room pulling a white V-neck shirt over his messy blond curls. Craig can’t help but notice the way that his arms are stretching over his head emphasizes the V of muscle at the top of his sweatpants, making Craig’s throat dry up.

“That’s better.” Yanking down the hem of the shirt, he looks up at Craig with large hazel eyes and gives him a relaxed smile. “Well, better for you anyway. I prefer to be shirtless but don’t want to scare off my clients” he chuckles lightly, and Craig wonders if he’s ever heard a sweeter sound. “So you’re a friend of Kenny’s right? I’m Tweek and, before you ask, yes, that’s my real name and yes, my parents are huge assholes.”

Craig goes to speak but the dryness of his throat makes him choke instead. He coughs, trying to rapidly regain his composure but not before a look of slight worry crosses Tweek’s face. “Shit, are you alright dude? Do you want some water?”

“I’m fine” Craig croaks out, “but thank you.” He clears his throat and tries again. “Yeah, Kenny gave me your number. My back’s been fucked for the last week and he said you’re a masseuse so you could probably help?”

“I can certainly try. Follow me.” Tweek starts back down the hallway but instead of going into the end room again, Tweek turns the handle for the room on the right side of the hallway. Before Craig disappears through the door, he chances a glimpse at what is obviously Tweek’s bedroom. It is only a second, but it’s enough time for Craig to catch sight of the glow in the dark stars stuck on the ceiling, reminding him of the ones he has in his childhood bedroom. It hits him with a wave of nostalgia, and he yearns to ask Tweek about them but deems it not appropriate considering they just met. That, and he also doesn’t want to reveal that he was snooping on his room.

The room that they walk in to is small and mostly barren, besides from a massage table situated in the centre of the room, a wooden chair sitting alone in the furthest corner and a small table besides it holding some bottles, incense and a small speaker. Its dark due to the curtain being drawn but some candles scattered around the room cast a soft glow on everything.

“So, a one hour massage is 70 dollars. Is that alright?” Tweek’s eyebrows quirk up, waiting for Craig’s response.

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

“Perfect, well I’ll leave you to strip off and I’ll come back in a minute. You can just leave your stuff on the chair in the corner. Do you need any water before we get started?”

“No, I’m alright thanks, but… um…” Craig looks at the floor, scratching the back of his neck, “uh… what exactly do you mean when you say ‘strip off’?” Craig feels embarrassed even having to ask but he’s never had a massage before and isn’t really sure what normal protocol is.

Tweek eyebrows quirk up, and he gives him a lopsided smirk. “Well, most people strip down completely otherwise, if you prefer, you can leave your underwear on but your chest and legs need to be uncovered.”

“Oh… okay.” Craig nods once slowly, looking at the ground.

“Yeah, and when you’re done, lie face down on the bed and cover yourself with the towel.” Tweek gestures to the fluffy white towel sitting on the massage table. “I’ll give you a minute to get comfortable.”

As Tweek exits, Craig can’t help but notice and admire the round curve of the blonde’s backside. Leaning back, he follows Tweek’s form as he disappears behind the closing door, a sigh escaping his lips. The blonde was seriously attractive and the epitome of Craig’s “type”. He is a little bit shorter than the noirette, with a slim, toned physique, kind of like a grey hound; he’s all lean muscle. His facial features are almost feminine, with full red lips, a cute button nose and round hazel eyes framed by ridiculously long eyelashes. He has freckles decorating his face, and the beginnings of a blonde 5 o’clock shadow gracing his defined jaw. His blonde hair is unruly and shoulder length, loose curls falling haphazardly in all directions. It looks incredibly soft, and Craig want to know how it would feel to run his fingers through it.

The sudden realisation that Tweek would be back any moment shakes Craig from his thoughts. He hurriedly pulls his shirt over his head, before bending down to remove his shoes and socks. Once Craig has removed his jeans, he hesitates before pulling down his underwear. It’s kind of mortifying for him to be getting naked in a stranger’s house. Unfortunately though, Craig didn’t quite think it through as he was putting on his underwear that morning, and his cheeks are turning warm at the idea of Tweek seeing his briefs, embarrassingly decorated with tiny space rockets and stars. His face turning a bright shade of red, he yanks down his underwear leaving him as bare as the day he was born. Craig feels exposed despite being alone, and so he rushes over to the massage table to settle himself face down, while awkwardly dragging the towel to cover his bottom half.

Not even a second later, a rapt knock sounds at the door. “Are you ready in there?” Tweek asks.

“Yep, ready” Craig croaks out, burying his blushing face in the face hole of the massage table.

The door opens slowly as Tweek lets himself in, humming softly. “I’m glad you actually listened to me and got up on the table. You wouldn’t believe the amount of times I’ve walked in after checking if someone is ready and they’re just standing in the middle of the room, butt naked.” Tweek giggles and Craig is, once again, smitten with the sound.

“I can imagine that would not be a very fun situation to walk in on” Craig chuckles.

“Depends on the person, I guess. Sometimes it’s not so bad” Tweek says, a playful lilt in his tone.

A moment later, the speaker starts to play. It’s a soft and relaxing instrumental song, reminiscent of mediation music. A smoky-sweet scent fills the air and Craig can’t quite pick the scent.

“Sage incense. I hope that’s alright?” Tweek clarifies.

“Mm, yeah that’s fine” Craig hums softly.

Tweek steps around the bed, coming to Craig’s right side, rubbing his hands together vigorously to warm up the oil in his hands.

The moment that Tweek’s palms touch his shoulder blades, an abnormally large electric shock strikes between them. Tweek pulls back his palms with a slight yelp.

_Literal fucking sparks? You have got to be fucking kidding me_!

“Shit, sorry! I don’t know what that was…” Tweek frets.

Craig feels the blonde’s hands make contact with his back again, thankfully this time without the shock. Tweek’s strong palms are kneading at his muscles, slowly releasing the knots. He feels the tension start to leave his body as he begins to melt into the touch, enjoying the feeling of those strong hands working on his back.

“Do you have any spots that you want me to concentrate on?” Tweek coos softly, not wanting to disturb the calming atmosphere of the room.

“I hurt my upper back and neck while playing football the other week, so if you can help with that…” Craig trails off.

Tweek starts to use his forearm and elbow to work at the sorest parts of Craig’s back, a soft contented moan escaping the noirette’s lips in response. Craig can’t figure out if he has been missing out on the wonders of massage all his life, or if Tweek is just special and has magic hands that make him feel like putty. Either way, the sensation is heavenly.

Despite the calm of the room encouraging silence, Craig can’t help but want to know more about the eccentric man he just met. He racks his brain, look for a topic, any topic, to start a conversation.

“So…” Think, Craig, think! “Um… how long have you been massaging for?”

Tweek hums while he thinks for a moment, “It’s nearly been a year I think? It was right after my anniversary, so last September roughly.”

_Fuck, does that mean he’s in a relationship?_

“Anniversary?” Craig asks, praying that it’s not what he thinks it is.

“Yeah, me and my ex. We split up about 9 months ago.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Don’t be, we just wanted different things and it was a mutual decision. Because of him, I know now what I’m looking for with the next guy I decide to date.”

_Holy shit,_ he thinks, _so he’s single AND gay?_ Craig basically gets heart eyes, while he thanks whichever cosmic force brought him to this place to meet this man. He refuses to thank Kenny though. It would just go straight to his head and he would never let Craig forget it.

“And what would that be? What are you looking for?” he asks.

“I think someone who is easy to talk to and likes to joke around or just have fun. Life’s too short to be so serious and responsible all the time, y’know?”

He feels his heart sink. Craig is the complete opposite of all those things. Almost everyone who knew him would describe him as stoic and impassive. He is rarely emotional and prefers to observe with a certain detachment. He isn’t spontaneous, or lively, or even that funny. There was no way that a guy like Tweek would go for a guy like him. He feels like he has already lost the race and the starting gun hasn’t even gone off yet.

“Is football how you know Kenny?” the blonde asks, shaking Craig out of his self-deprecating thought spiral.

“Nah, we’ve actually known each other since elementary school and then ended up at the same college together. We just had a game for fun with some other friends now that the weather is getting nicer, but it’s been years since I’ve played and I forgot how physically taxing it is.”

“Ah, so a football star in high school then?”

“Hardly a star but I did play a little bit”

“Well,” Tweek starts, “I’m not going to ask you about it because then I would have to pretend like I know anything about football, which I don’t, but you have the physique of a football player.”

“A footballer’s physique?” Craig questions.

“Yeah, you know… broad shoulders, long legs, strong glutes… the usual”

Craig flushes at the idea of Tweek checking out his ass like he was doing to him earlier, the thought making him weirdly pleased. The previous feeling of dejection is replaced by a small spark of hope. He might have a chance after all. “So, how do you know Kenny?” he asks, changing the subject.

“Oh, we met at N.A.” Tweek says automatically, before his hands suddenly pause on his back and silence fills the room. “SHIT! I just realised that I might have completely betrayed Kenny’s trust by telling you that… fuck, please don’t tell him I told you that!”

Craig has no idea what Tweek is taking about, but decides to ask the most pressing question first, “What’s N.A.?”

Tweek pauses for a moment before replying, “Um… well, it’s Narcotic’s Anonymous.”

“Oh.” _OH?! Really Craig, the dude just tells you something personal like that and all you can say is fucking OH?!_

“Yeah…” Tweek’s hands start moving again, slower than before.

“Well, if it make you feel any better, I already knew about Kenny so it’s not a secret or anything.” Craig is fully aware of Kenny’s past drug use. He was sort of an unofficial support person for him during his recovery. Kenny had been into taking party drugs during high school, but during their first semester of college, he started to get high more often and mixing the drugs he was taking. Soon he was partaking in 3 days benders and regularly missing his lectures and work shifts. The wakeup call came when Kenny got fired from his gas station job for not showing up to his rostered shifts too many times. At that point, he knew it was time to get help. He mostly uses Craig as an accountability buddy, to help make sure he stays on the straight and narrow, especially when they were out at frat parties or the like.

“Oh, okay, I’m glad I didn’t out Kenny then... but still… Jesus Christ, I’m sorry if that was a lot to spring on you! Fuck, and you’re supposed to be enjoying your massage and you’re a total stranger and I’m offloading all of my bullshit on to you-“

“It’s okay dude! Don’t stress, I don’t mind” Craig cuts off his rambling, trying to reassure him. “Do you… I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to, but if you… like, do you want to talk about it?” Craig isn’t even sure if he should ask but he got the feeling that Tweek is itching to explain himself and to clear the air.

Tweek lets out a large sigh, and for a moment, Craig wonders if he has read the room wrong but then Tweek starts to talk.

“Well, my aforementioned asshole parents not only called me the worst name in history, but they also started giving me meth from when I was 9 years old.”

“What the fuck?! What kind of parents would do that?!” Craig practically yells, body stiffening. He can’t believe that some people would do that to their own child.

Tweek, feeling how tense Craig has become, starts to apply more pressure, hands running soothingly over the tan skin under his palms. “Yeah, I know. They were extremely toxic people. They were dealing out of the family coffee shop and my dad started getting me to taste test their ‘ _secret blend’_ when I was still in elementary school.” Tweek removes his nimble hands from the knots in Craig’s shoulders to do air quotes. “I didn’t find out until I was 15 years old when the police stormed the shop and dragged my parents off in handcuffs. I went to rehab after they were arrested and got clean, but I still go to N.A. meetings. It helps me keep on track, but I mostly like to go to help the others, especially the newbies. They can use all the support they can get in those first few months…”

“That’s very selfless of you, Tweek” Craig whispers.

“Thank you, but I don’t think so… it’s just what feels right to me. My therapist says sometimes it’s easier taking care of other’s than yourself. I like to think that they’re interconnected. Like, by taking care of them, I am taking care of myself in a way…”

Craig’s heart warms at the blonde’s words. He can tell that Tweek has a soft nature to him, despite his penchant for cursing. He seems like a nurturing soul. It would make sense that he would be so caring towards other in his professional and personal lives.

Over the next 30 minutes, Craig and Tweek chat easily while telling each other about their lives. Tweek tells Craig about how meditation and yoga have been saving factor’s in keeping him clean, and how he works 3 jobs to get by; as a masseuse, a manager at a local coffee shop, and a yoga teacher (Craig realises this means that Tweek is flexible, a pleasing thought). Craig tells him about his guinea pig, Stripe, and how he is studying astrophysics because he has always been fascinated by the stars. Craig even get the courage to ask Tweek about the glow in the dark stars on his bedroom ceiling, and Tweek tells him about how growing up in a small town, he used to be able to see the stars from his bedroom window.

“I couldn’t sleep a lot as a kid because of… well, you know…, so I used to stare out my window at the stars and they brought me a lot of comfort. When I moved to the city, all the light pollution meant I couldn’t see the stars anymore at night and I hated it. Then, one day, I was walking down an aisle at Walmart and I saw the stick on stars. I ended up buying 3 packets and spending the rest of the afternoon sticking them on the ceiling. That night, I slept better than I had in months.” Tweek giggles suddenly making Craig’s chest swell with the sound, “my landlord was so pissed but in the end, he let it go when I told him that I’ll make sure there’s no trace of them when I move out, and if there is, he can keep my damage deposit. He didn’t care too much after that.” Tweek stops massaging for a moment. “Hey, can I get you to turn over now?”

“Yeah, sure.” Tweek’s averts his gaze and lifts the towel on one side to help Craig turn over onto his back without exposing himself.

Once Craig is comfortably settled on his back, he closes his eyes and continues their previous conversation. “I have those same stars stuck up in my childhood bedroom. I got them for my 11th birthday, and I proceeded to spend the whole weekend putting them up because I just _HAD TO_ stick them in the pattern of my favourite constellations.” Tweek’s strong fingers kneading his shoulders are soothing and lulling Craig into a sense of comfort. “I really miss having them, but I can’t stick them up in my dorm room unfortunately.” Just as he finishes his sentence, Tweek hits a particularly sensitive spot with his right thumb and Craig can’t help but let out a small moan. When he realises what he did, his eyes fly open and his face blushes a furious red.

Tweek’s face is hovering a few inches above his own. He’s standing behind Craig’s head while massaging his shoulder’s so he appears upside down in Craig’s line of view. “Well, I take it that you’re enjoying this then?” Tweek says with a wide grin. From this close, Craig can see the small gap between his two front teeth and briefly imagines how it would feel underneath his tongue. He can’t help but smile widely back at him. 

Craig hums contentedly in response. “To be honest, this is my first massage…” He looks up at him through his eyelashes, watching the blonde as he is running his palms down Craig’s chest.

“Really?” Tweek looks surprised “Well I’m glad I could be your first” his eyes meet Craig’s and he gives him a playful wink, making Craig’s heart skip a beat.

As the massage continues and Tweek’s nimble but strong fingers turn his muscles into a gooey mess, Craig’s mind goes blank. All he can focus on is the way that Tweek’s rhythmic hands feel on his skin and the way that he smells like lemon zest and incense. Craig’s body feels significantly more relaxed and less sore than when he first arrived. It’s getting close the end of the hour when Tweek starts kneading at Craig’s thighs, the sensation making Craig feel a familiar heat pool in his belly.

Tweek’s hands stop their movement suddenly. “Oh… um… I’m s-sorry?” he stutter’s out.

Craig blinks one of his eyes open to look up at the ceiling, “hm? What was that?”

“I mean, like… don’t stress. It happens s-sometimes and… uh… I guess it’s somewhat of a compliment in a way?” he lets out an awkward chuckle. Craig’s still distracted by the soft warm palms pressed against his thigh that he can’t make proper sense of Tweek’s words.

When Craig lifts his head up to ask him what he is rambling on about, he realises with a sudden sense of horror what Tweek means.

There, only a couple of inches from where Tweek’s hand is resting on his thigh, is a visible tent in the soft white towel draped over his hips.

_Are you fucking kidding me?!_ Craig’s internal voice screams at him, _a fucking boner?! Right here, right now, in front of this gorgeous eccentric man?!_

He feels blood rush to his face. He’s sure that he looks like a tomato with how red he must be. His jaw drops open into a horrified expression and his hands quickly come down to try and hide his erection. As his eyes lock with Tweek’s, he sees the furious blush on the blonde’s face mirroring his own and he wonders if, by sheer will power, he can command the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

The look on Craig’s face seems to jolt Tweek out of his stasis, and he yanks his hands back from his thigh as if the soft tan skin has burnt him. A few long, and very awkward seconds pass, Craig opening and closing his mouth, looking for the words to say, while resembling a fish that’s been pulled out of the water. Tweek can’t help but giggle a little bit, the tension in the air making him feel a bit giddy and the expression on the noirette’s face looking so endearing.

At the sound of the tinkling laugh, Craig starts talking, desperately trying to salvage the situation. “Oh my god, I’m so fucking sorry Tweek” he grovels “I don’t know why that happened. I’m so fucking embarrassed.” Craig, sitting up now, drops his head into his hands, abandoning the attempt to cover his erection, which was rapidly disappearing thanks to the sobering effect of being completely humiliated in front of the cute masseuse.

Tweek’s eyes soften at the defeated boy in front of him. He looks so fucking cute with the bright shade of red dusting his tanned complexion and it makes Tweek melt. Even the tips of his ears were red! He tentatively rests his freckled hand on Craig’s shoulder, patting him softly to try and comfort him. “It’s okay Craig, I honestly am not bothered in the slightest.” Craig peaks out between his fingers to give Tweek a pointed disbelieving look.

“Okay, I will admit, it is a little awkward–” Craig cuts him off with a loud groan, dropping his face back into his hands and slumping down even further, but the blonde continues, “but like, all boner’s are kind of awkward and I’m honestly kind of flattered,” Tweek chuckles, “I mean, it’s not often I have that effect on someone so tall, dark and handsome.”

_Wait… did he just…?_

“You… you think… what did you just say?” Craig is stunned, looking up to be met with the site of a freckled face only a few inches from his own.

“That I’m flattered?”

“No, the other thing…”

“When I called you tall, dark and handsome, you mean?” Tweek asks, an impish smirk on his face.

Craig gulps and nods, dropping his eyes to his lap, unable to look into those hazel orbs a second longer in case he loses his cool. This could be his chance.

“Like, it’s not an excuse or anything…” Craig starts, “But it’s been a while since I’ve dated anyone, and… I dunno… coming here today, you’ve just been so cool and easy to talk to and you smell really nice and when I arrived, I couldn’t help but think how fucking hot you looked with your shirt off, but you’re also really fucking pretty, so I guess what I’m trying to say is, would you maybe want to.. I dunno… like, hang out or something… sometime… with me?” Craig slowly looks up at Tweek’s face once he’s finished, to find the blonde biting his lip trying to fight a grin.

Tweek released his lip from the vice of his straight, white teeth. “Are you asking me out?”

“Uh… yes?” Craig replies sheepishly.

A small smile tugs at the corners of the blonde’s mouth. He drops his hand from Craig’s shoulder to his hand that’s resting on the side of the massage bed, curling his slender fingers around Craig’s own.

“I’d like that, Craig”

Craig’s eyes drift up from where their hands are touching to look into those large hazel eyes. He can’t believe Tweek has actually agreed. “Really? You actually want to? Even after I popped a boner while you were massaging me?” he asks incredulously.

Tweek laughs and nods in response. “Surprisingly, it’s not a deal breaker for me.”

Craig looks into those large hazel eyes filled with so much mirth and thinks what it would be like to kiss the beautiful blonde in front of him. Maybe a braver man would have dared to try, but Craig is just a coward sitting naked on a massage table, and he daren’t mess up what is maybe, possibly, hopefully the beginning of a good thing. Besides, his mum always says good things come to those who wait.

“Oh… uh... sweet, well are you free this weekend?”

“I’m free right now, handsome” Tweek smiles widely at him, patting his cheek twice, “chuck your clothes on and let’s go.”

Tweek turns towards the door but all Craig can do is sit on the massage table, dumfounded at the sudden situation. How the hell did his afternoon go from the usual and mundane, to a meet-cute with a gorgeous, eccentric man, to getting an extremely badly-timed boner and now, finally, an impromptu date? Tweek pauses at the door, turning back to see the bewildered look on the noirette’s face.

“Oh, sorry! Did you want me to finish your massage first?” the blonde asks.

Craig is jolted out of his stupor and stumbles to his feet, barely catching towel before it falls and exposes him.

“No! That’s okay!” Craig cough’s awkwardly, “let’s go. I’ll just… uh… get dressed and we can head out…” The endearing lopsided smile on Craig’s face makes Tweek swoon, his own face warming up at how bashful and sweet the tall, practically-naked man in front of him is.

“Great, well, in that case… how does pizza sound? There’s a great little place down on the corner here who does a mean slice?” he says with an easy smile.

“That sounds great, Tweek.” Hearing Craig say his name like that, in that deep husky voice of his, has Tweek biting his lip, suddenly feeling a shyness he doesn’t normally feel.

The two men stand in a comfortable standstill, looking at each other in awe for a brief moment. Craig clears his throat suddenly, breaking the trance they both were in.

“Um… Tweek, as much as I love your company, do you think you could give me a minute to get changed?”

“OH! Shit, yeah you’re right! I’m sorry. I’ll wait out in the lounge.” Tweek turns on his heel, closing the door quietly behind him.

Tweek walks out into the living room, floating on cloud nine, unbelieving how his day has turned around. In just over an hour, he went from cursing bloody murder at the mess he made, to now going out for pizza with a gorgeous man who, in a very short period of time, made Tweek feel more comfortable and at ease than any man before.

In his daze, Tweek forgets about the mess all over the lounge room floor and promptly kicks his toe on the same book end that he kicked only an hour earlier.

“GOD DAMN IT!”

Craig, hearing the commotion from down the hall, chuckles lightly to himself as he opens the door. Tweek is hopping around on one leg, muttering a string of profanities under his breath.

“Are you alright?” Craig asks, smirk on his face and in his tone.

Tweek’s head snaps up at the sound, promptly stilling and putting his foot down gingerly on the floor. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He starts, wandering over the to the rack by the door and pulling on his battered up old converse shoes, “I’ve just kicked my foot on the same book end that I did earlier when you arrived and I made this huge mess all because I got an itch to organise and now I’ve ruined my entire Saturday because I’m going to have to sort all this stuff out properly tomorrow, which is going to be a nightmare!”

When Tweek finishes tying the knot on his right shoe, he stands up and looks over at the tall man, seeing a smirk on his face. “What?” he asks.

“Nothing,” Craig says. There’s no way in hell he’s going to tell the blonde that he thinks he’s cute when he’s all riled up like this.

Tweek smiles a knowing smile. “Okay, well if that’s the case, shall we go get that slice?”

Tweek holds out his left hand to Craig. The extended hand is an offer. An invitation. A promise of things to come…

Craig can’t stop the grin that crosses his face. He places his right hand in those long, freckled fingers, allowing himself to be dragged back across that threshold. Craig isn’t sure what would happen next, but that is okay. He has a good feeling about it. This is almost definitely the start of something great.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it.  
> If you liked it, please let me know! all of your comments and kudos are so encouraging and help me stay motivated to write.
> 
> The second chapter of 'Embers in the Snow' will be up soon so if you're waiting for that, it won't be too much longer!


End file.
